


The Monster Within

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-20
Updated: 2009-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-11 03:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2052222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco finds hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Monster Within

**Title:** The Monster Within  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing:** Draco Malfoy, Severus Snape/Draco Malfoy implied  
 **Summary:** Draco finds hope.  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 5  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/profile)[**draco100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/draco100/) 's prompt# 45: The half-blood prince (see numbered picture links)  
 **Warnings:** Angst  
 **A/N:** This is angstier than my normal fare, so be warned.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

The Monster Within

~

[One](http://feltbeats.com/gallery/albums/userpics/10034/normal_scansione0016.jpg)

~

They said Potter had nightmares. Draco used to laugh at that, imagine Potter thrashing about in his bed, screaming in fear, sheets tangled about his sweaty limbs. Draco wasn’t laughing now, though. He never laughed, never slept.

Ever since the Dark Lord and his lunatic minions had infiltrated the Manor, Draco had all but quit sleeping. How could he with monsters roaming the hallways? There were no spells strong enough to keep out a werewolf, a werewolf Draco was convinced was sizing him up for a future meal.

Draco shuddered, watching the ceiling. Nightmares were the least of his problems.

~

[Two](http://feltbeats.com/gallery/albums/userpics/10034/normal_scansione0015.jpg)

~

Draco had looked forward to returning to Hogwarts until he’d seen Dumbledore. With that, the realisation of his task -- he dared not even think it; his father had warned him Dumbledore was a master Legilimens -- crashed over him. Despite having Snape for DADA and Slughorn for Potions, Draco anticipated a difficult year.

“The Gryffindors don’t stand a chance,” Pansy crowed. “Not now that we’ve more Slytherin professors. This’ll be fun.”

Draco ignored her. This year would be anything but fun. His task loomed, and once again, Draco just wished he could keep the monsters out rather than letting them in.

~

[Three](http://feltbeats.com/gallery/albums/userpics/10002/33286800.jpg)

~

_I’m going to do it. I must do it. If I don’t, it’ll be my fault if they die._ Draco stared at himself in the mirror, surprised that he looked, well, normal.

Leaning in, he inspected his eyes, noting the dark circles. Glamours only worked temporarily, people were beginning to notice, ask questions.

His insomnia problem hadn’t got any better; in fact, he couldn’t remember his last full night of sleep.

He thought of the students, his classmates. He thought of what his actions would cause, and, closing his eyes, he sobbed.

Forget letting the monsters in, he’d become one.

~

[Four](http://feltbeats.com/gallery/albums/userpics/10034/edp-album-sectusempra.jpg)

~

He was dying. Potter had appeared with the fury of an avenging angel, and he’d sliced him open. Draco was bleeding, his pure blood seeping onto the stone floor, breath shuddering in his lungs.

Myrtle was weeping. Draco wondered if he would haunt this bathroom, too, if they would drift together, watching students come and go.

“Draco. Wake up.”

_Snape._ Draco tried to say his name, but couldn’t.

“Don’t talk.”

_I’m dying._ That’s what monsters did, wasn’t it? Died at the hands of the hero?

“You’re not dying.”

Draco met Snape’s eyes.

Snape smiled. “He’s not the only master Legilimens.”   

~

[Five](http://feltbeats.com/gallery/albums/userpics/10034/normal_piton_draco.jpg)

~

The scar Potter’d left was permanent, they said. Draco wasn’t surprised. Monsters were scarred.

“You’re not a monster.” The voice was soft, yet firm.

Draco sighed. “I will be.”

“You won’t. Let me help you.” Snape bracketed him, leaning close.

“What did you see in my mind?” Draco asked. _If Father suspects how I feel about you--_

“Lucius doesn’t know.” Snape held Draco’s gaze. “I saw...enough.”

Draco flushed.

“If _we’re_ ever to be,” Snape whispered, “you must trust me.”

Draco froze as Snape kissed him, then walked away.

Perhaps he wasn’t a monster. Monsters didn’t have hope, did they?

~


End file.
